User talk:427codpete
Incorrect facts Please refrain from adding incorrect information to articles. smurfy (coms) 00:40, January 22, 2015 (UTC) : Allow me to spell this out - *Stiffing someone on a business deal does not automatically qualify as being an antagonist. *There are clear differences between the main and secondary antagonists in the story which have long since been clearly established here. : Thanks smurfy (coms) 00:57, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Antagonist A antagonist must be someone that stands against the protagonist through the majority of the storyline, Beverly and Josh just stand against the protagonist during one single mission, and not even in the main storyline, but in side missions. They are not antagonists. Understand? [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 00:59, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Warning We already explained to you why they are not antagonists. Get reverting our edits and you will be blocked. [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 01:03, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Warning We already stablished here on wikia that there is two primary antagonists and two secondary antagonists in GTA V a long time ago. Don't think that you can come to our wikia and change everything right off the bat just because you disagre with us. [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 01:14, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Discussion If you now accept the antagonist decision, please do not keep making unnecessary minor semantic changes to the pages to carry on a discussion in the edit summaries. Please use the talk pages of the articles or the person you are wanting to communicate with. I suggest this is the appropriate page. smurfy (coms) 01:26, January 22, 2015 (UTC) STOP NOW or you will be blocked. I made myself perfectly clear. Stop changing the minor wording on Steve Haines and Devin Weston in order to carry on discussions. Use the talk pages. smurfy (coms) 01:41, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Bolingbroke Better now that you have made them determinant and I have amended the wording to show that this is an assumption, not anything stated or shown in game. smurfy (coms) 02:26, January 22, 2015 (UTC) This is simple grammar, if you use the verb noun "targets" you need to punctuate (with a colon) before listing, if you exclude the verb noun, the sentence still makes sense and does not need additional punctualion. NOW STOP WARRING! smurfy (coms) 04:43, January 22, 2015 (UTC) GTA Wikia policies you are continuing to breach If your edit is reverted, especially by a member of staff, you do not start an edit war. You discuss it with the other editor. *Your latest war: Brandon Robert's death is not considered canon. The gold medal objective does not require the vehicle impact to be fatal. The post mission bleeter comments indicate he is only required to be unconscious. His death is therefore determinant. smurfy (coms) 04:18, January 22, 2015 (UTC) I give up I tried but you continue to ignore me. Be prepared for your 1st block from the GTAwiki. smurfy (coms) 04:57, January 22, 2015 (UTC) You were warned by Patrollers not to keeping edit warring and adding fake information. You are banned for one week. Further violation will result in another block and even a ban. Leo68 (talk) 15:34, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Welcome This is your second block meaning you could face a ban if it happens again. You repeatedly ignored SJWalker's requests not to insert the prisoner random event info onto the Bolingbroke Penitentiary. Edit warring is against policy, you are blocked for three months. Leo68 (talk) 14:59, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Cheng's translator Please stop writing that the translator can be killed in The Third Way. Like one of those guys said, he looked through every corpse and none of them looked like the translator. Andy A. (talk) ( ) 19:20, September 6, 2015 (UTC) You were warned by Andyxdr for ignoring facts. Cheng's transltor's death was disproved, yet you continued to add the fact. You've been blocked twice in the past, and on all three occasions including this one, you ignored the staff who warned you. You are hereby banned from editing here. Leo68 (talk) 01:33, September 7, 2015 (UTC)